


Good End

by leatherworks



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Based on the 2012-16 DC comics, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherworks/pseuds/leatherworks
Summary: It was a close call, but Duncan has good aim.
Relationships: Orko & Man-at-arms
Kudos: 4





	Good End

Orko has no idea what’s going on. He feels off. Everything is blurry. He smells smoke.

A metal hand pulls something from around Orko’s head. Orko catches a glimmer of silver--a coin from his ear! No, a...

Dart?

Man-at-arms looks tired.

He squats. Inspects the dart, then Orko in much the same way. Frowning.

“You know why I’m hard on you? You’re reckless. Always getting into trouble, just like this.”

Man-at-arms softens. “And I can’t fix you if you break.”

Orko’s drowsy now. Man-at-arms pats his chest. His hand lingers over Horde Prime’s skull.

“Get some rest, ‘Dark’ Orko.”


End file.
